


When I saw you there

by mintybears



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintybears/pseuds/mintybears
Summary: Post-canon. Alexis comes home, and it has an unexpected effect on Twyla.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	When I saw you there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/gifts).



“Twy!”

Alexis floats back into Twyla’s life as on a cloud, the gold sequins on her dress dazzling the other diners. Twyla doesn’t do a deer-in-headlights blink like everyone else, but she does have to catch her breath.

“Alexis,” she says. Her voice sounds odd, she thinks — way too calm considering her heart is suddenly beating double-time. 

Before she knows it, she’s on the other side of the counter. Her head fits perfectly on Alexis’ shoulder, and she finds herself thinking she’d like to stay in the hug for just a little bit longer.

She can’t, though, or doesn’t. Still, when she returns to her spot and Alexis takes her place opposite her, something seems to slide back into place.

“ _So._ ” It may be Twyla’s imagination, but Alexis sounds slightly out of breath, as if she hurried to the café. “I know I haven’t been, like, the correspondent of the year. How have you been? Tell me everything!” The way she leans in, eyes bright, leaves Twyla stunned for a moment.

Truthfully, there isn’t much to tell. Life in Schitt’s Creek changes very little — the Roses’ arrival was the biggest disruption in recent memory — and she assumes Alexis hears about stuff from David. Her mother continues to be confused, her father continues to be incacerated. The café runs. She goes on the odd date with no appreciable results.

Alexis’ life in New York is much more interesting, of course, but it’s not easy to keep up with the millions of anecdotes. By closing time, they’ve come together into a sizable collection that Twyla mentally titles “The Adventures of Alexis”, or maybe “Alexis’ Adventures”. It’s catchy. It feels sparkly, which suits the heroine.

“What are you doing tonight?” the heroine asks as Twyla crosses over to the diner side. “Anything exciting?”

“Not really. You?”

“No, just hanging out with David and Patrick, since I’m staying with them. Unless you want to do something?”

The suggestion has such…promise. Twyla’s not sure if she understands why.

“Sure,” she says before she can overthink it. “What do you have in mind?”

Alexis tilts her head. “I was thinking,” she begins, and her eyelashes flutter in Twyla’s vision. They’re standing close, very close; if she just bends her head the tiniest amount, their noses will touch.

Somehow, their lips touch instead. Alexis’ hands, cool and soft, come up to cradle her face. 

There’s a part of her that’s wondering how they got here, but the more important question is how long they can stay “here”. She reaches out instinctively, gathering Alexis into her arms, and from the way they come together, the answer is clear: they can stay as long as they want.

“I’ve missed you.” Hearing just those few words is enough — both satisfying and sufficient. Twyla doesn’t want to break too often for words; they’ve spent the afternoon saying thousands of words to each other, after all. Now is the time to pause and focus on _this_ , the glow of being united, reunited, and more.

_I’ve missed you too._


End file.
